Pangea
by Condiotti
Summary: Dr. Henry Spellman is inventing a time machine for the government. A secret project there are many who would die to get their hands on it. But when someone messes with the machine something happens that no one ever expected.


IT all happened one dark night. Isn't that the old cliche? Well to tell you the truth it did not happen on a dark and stormy night. In fact it took months and months of planning. For me it was as simple as science. Build a time machine and use the quantum physics of time and space to coordinate a specific point in time and then thermal nuclear the …. Well let's just say that a whole lot of techie stuff made me the most sought after theorist of the decade. The government wanted my ideas. Corporations want them as well and radical groups would kill for them. So of course I chose the Government. They gave me all the funding my heart could desire to make my time machine happen. I thought I was on cloud nine and of course in one night it all came crashing down.

It was dusk in the small apartment that Henry lived in. For a theoretical physicist it was quite comfortable if a bit messy. He always enjoyed the third floor apartment with the large west facing balcony. Henry would sit for hours watching the sunset, as he was now, thinking of rational theory towards light computations of molecular densities and how to change the patterns of those molecular structures to accommodate matter intensities. Henry was happy for the first time in his life. He finally was accepted at the University as a scholar with credibility. The government paid the University so he could continue his research there and he could use the school's lab to do all his small experiments. Eventually he would have to move to a larger lab. His apartment was paid till the end of the month when his next grant installment was due and then he could talk to bureaucrats about getting a larger lab. The front door flew open with a crash. Two individuals dressed in all black and with blackened faces came through the door with pistols drawn. Henry heard the crash and turned from the glorious San Francisco sunset towards the noise. One of the individuals shot him. Blackness was all that Henry could see.

Henry felt like shit. He could hear noises but when he tried to open his eyes all he could see was blackness. His throat was dry and he felt sore all over. He tried to call out but only a groan sounded.

"I think he's awake." a feminine voice said.

"Leave him be. The doctor will be here soon." said another male voice.

Henry tried to think. He had to get out of this place where ever he was. He sat up from his slumped over position and stretched his legs. They seemed to be all right. The door opened and light streamed in. A man dressed in white scrubs flipped on the light. Luminescence of the florescent lights made Henry's eyes water but at least his sight returned. Henry could see he was on a cot of some type against a wall. The room was sparse with only the cot and a trunk across from him on the other wall. There was nothing on the four off white colored walls and the only source of light was from the fixture above.

"Sorry to have you brought here under these circumstances, however we needed to make sure you were not followed or in conspiracy with any one else. The easiest way was to kidnap you, drug you, and bring you here where no one can find you. Dr. Spellman, we have all the requirements that you asked for to set up your lab and have some of the best minds in the nation here to help you with your project. The drug should be out of your system momentarily. When you are able please follow me." said the man in white.

"Who are you? Where am I? What the Hell is going on?" Henry asked in a scratchy voice.

"I am not important. I am the resident physician. You can call me John if that makes you more comfortable. You are in the most top secret secure facility in the country. I cannot give you the location. Your safety and the secrecy of your project have come into jeopardy so we moved you here. Your government appreciates your cooperation Dr. Spellman. Now please follow me." replied John.

Henry could see no choice. He gently slid his legs off the cot. When Henry's feet touched the floor he cautiously put his weight upon them. They held if shakily. He felt lightheaded momentarily then he began to feel more like himself. His throat was still parched however and most of the soreness that he felt earlier was slowly ebbing away. Henry followed the physician through the small doorway into a short outer room where he could see three individuals sitting at a small table playing a card game. There was a long hallway off to the right and three other doorways off to the left of his room. There was a small vending machine with snacks and another machine next to it with sodas. From his perspective Henry thought that it might be a dormitory of some sort, but the people at the table looked more military than anything else. One was a woman, the other two were male. One man short stocky muscular and annoyed, the other tall lithe and laughing at the apparent annoyance of the other. The woman was beautiful. She had long brown hair braided down her back. Her face was that of an angel. Big blue eyes, a small nose and wide full lips that made Henry stop and stare. She turned and saw him staring at her. She looked at him quizzically then tuned to the short man and laughed as well. Henry turned bright red of embarrassment that she would laugh at his stare.

"Dr. Spellman, these three are your personal bodyguards. They live here with you in the other rooms. If you need anything from the outside you have to ask one of them. I'll introduce you." John said walking over to the three militia types. All three stood up from the table to greet Henry. "This is uh... for the sake of argument Joe." John said nodding his head towards the tall fellow. "Not their real names of course but we must be cautious. This is Jack and this is…"

"If you call me Jane, _John,_ I will start calling you Tarzan." interrupted the woman.

"Well, what would you have me do?" John said wearisomely.

Ignoring the physician, the woman smiled at Henry. "Dr. Spellman you can call me Bella. It means beautiful and all women like to hear that."

Henry's heart did a flip at the way her voice musically lilted towards him and he had to catch his breath for a moment before he could reply.

"You can just call me Henry." Henry smiled tentatively.

"Well I'm gonna call you Doc because Henry is a name I want to beat the shit outta." Jack said laughing mean spiritedly at Henry.

"Knock it off _Jack. _It isn't his fault that he's such a handsome man and you're a butt ugly turd. We are here to protect him, not hurt him so straighten up or I'll replace you. Understand?" Bella said in an authoritative demeanor yet chidingly.

Jack nodded but said nothing to Bella. Henry just looked at the two, confusion in his eyes. Joe walked up to Henry and stuck out his hand. "Hi. It's my pleasure to meet you Dr. Spellman. I wouldn't worry if I were you. We are the top in our field. The highest paid…"

"He doesn't need to know any more than is necessary Joe. Needless to say all three of these people are here for you Dr. Spellman. They are not scientists however they are professionals so please despite their lack of protocol and disrespect please accept my apologies for all of them. That includes you Jack." John said interrupting Joe.

"I am sorry if I've been discourteous Dr Spellman. Please accept my apology." Jack said.

"Mine as well Dr. Spellman." Bella said with a sincere smile.

"Look, I'm just a little confused about what is happening here. I was watching the sunset from my balcony when I was attacked. I woke up here, where ever this is and now you want me to believe I have three bodyguards for my protection when you're the guys who kidnapped me to begin with?" Henry said incredulously.

"Please believe me when I say that we had to do it that way. Anyone who might be after your research will do anything to get to you. If any one of the radical groups found out how close you are on your theories you would be eliminated just in case you succeed. Your progress at the University is amazing. We were afraid for you. We want you to succeed. You were no longer safe there. Here you are safe. Three times so. Now anyone who might be after your research thinks you to be gone. Disappeared. For all intensive purposes you have vanished off the face of the earth. You are in a locked down facility with no way in or out except by the proper authorities. Finally you have three well trained professional bodyguards to protect you in spite of any breech in security. Now please allow me to show you your new Lab." John explained.

Henry followed John down the long hallway to a set of double doors at the end. A guard sat at a desk in front of the doors. Half way down the hallway were two doors side by side with little signs of a man and a woman above them indicating they were the restrooms. John flashed a badge at the guard. The guard turned a book for John to sign. John then turned and gave a badge to Henry.

"This is your pass key. DO NOT LOSE IT. It gets you in and out of the lab. It also allows you to leave the common area through these doors, and to return to it. You must sign out of the sleeping accommodations and sign back in. A guard is posted here at all times. If ever there is not a guard here use you badge on the key pad to activate the alarm button. This keypad also has a number digit code you must use as well to activate the doors. I will give you the codes later in the lab. Each of us has their own badge and code so there is no need to share codes or badges. Be wary of anyone who wants that information except for Jack, Joe, Bella or me. Let's go. Sign here so they know what your signature looks like. Try to keep it the same as much as possible." John said.

Henry signed the ledger book in the front noting his name Dr. Henry Spellman in typed lettering and a signature line beneath it. John then walked them over to the keypad while Jack, Joe, and Bella flashed and signed.

"One of your bodyguards must walk through the door with you to secure the other side. The facility is manned however we do not have the manpower to place a guard at every side of every door here. This door is important because of the sleeping arrangements. The next doors are the showers and the Lab. Next to the showers is a hallway that leads to the cafeteria. Of course those are manned as well however not 24 hours. I'll walk through with you now. This way please." John continued.

Henry followed John through the double doors noting the thickness of the wood and glass. The keypad for re-entering the sleeping quarters just on the other side was flashing as the doors remained opened. Henry looked up and to his amazement the common room looked like a high tech living room. It had three oversized sofas and a giant flat screen T.V. on the wall. Surround sound speakers hung from the ceiling so concealed you would not notice them unless you were looking for them. In one corner of the room was a half wet-bar looking fully stocked. Along side of the bar were a few smaller tables to sit and more vending machines lined up along the wall. On the opposite wall were five old fashioned arcade games and two pinball machines. A hallway leading out of the common room faced Henry on the other side of the back of the room and more doors were on his left. Above the first set of doors he could see a sign indicating male and female showers. Further down was another set of doors signifying the cafeteria.

"The showers are through these doors. A guard is posted on the other side for security and protection. Have your badge with you when you go to use them. The guard only allows one person in each shower at a time so you might have to wait or request a specific time. They are open only between the hours of 5p.m. and 10p.m. so make note. Toiletries are on sale in the cafeteria gift shop along with many other items. You are a guest here Dr. Spellman so you will get a card that rings up food items. All other items you must put in for by request via forms. Your bodyguards will help you with that. I have all your necessities being brought to your room as we speak so if there is anything else that you will need please inform someone right away." John said.

Henry was amazed at the complexity of the security, yet the simple design of the layout. He could see a few people milling around the common room. When they saw his gaze at them they hurriedly went down the corridor away from the room.

John looked at the fleeing personnel and frowned. "I think they were just curious about you. You know how employees can be. Well let's not keep them waiting. This way to the lab." John gestured to the group following him to head towards the hallway.

Henry walked towards the hallway passing the cafeteria doors to his left. He could see little through the frosted glass panes of the doors.

Noticing Henry's curiosity John asked, "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit. The drug you gave me made me a bit lightheaded and I feel drained." Henry replied.

"We will hit the cafeteria for some lunch after we view the Lab. OK?" John asked.

"Sure, you're in charge." Henry said flatly.

"Well, technically speaking you are. We are just the lackeys around here. You have complete authority around here. Everyone here is to help your theories come true. We have great expectations." John said with a smile on his face. "No worries Dr. Spellman. You just do your thing."

"I guess I really don't have a choice though do I?" Henry asked disheartened.

"No. You Don't." Bella said pointedly.

Henry turned and looked at the female bodyguard wondering why she would be so interested in his work. He could tell that this was not an ordinary assignment that someone with her beauty would want to do. Maybe she was put on this bodyguard team for a reason. He hoped maybe she was put on the team for him. Maybe he should just not guess about those kinds of things.

The small group walked down the long hallway. Half-way through there was a desk just like the one in the sleeping quarters. A soldier instead of a guard was positioned at the desk and once he saw them he immediately stood at attention. Ironically Jack was the one who saluted the guard down. Henry was mystified.

"Doc, I can call you doc right?" Jack asked. Henry nodded. "Doc, from here on the Military is in charge. You have absolute homogenization at this time however you must follow proper procedures and protocols. Bella, Joe, and I will help you as we can without interfering in your work. If there are any people you have trouble with we will work it out for you. This hallway leads to another set of barracks that house all personnel that are working on your project. They have their own procedures and protocols about where they can go and who they can talk to. The lab as well as this facility is also underground and you must pass through a few check points just to get to the elevator to take you down to the lab. To go above ground you need to know where that elevator is and you do not have that privilege until we know that you are absolutely safe. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it's for your own good. Follow me." Jack stepped up around John and showed his badge. The soldier let all of them pass the desk towards the doors at the end of the corridor.

"From here you have to use your badge and pin to open and close things. We are on security cameras from that last checkpoint on. This way." Jack said.

Jack led them through the doors and into a small antechamber. Here three sets of doors faced them.

"The left door is to the barracks. The right door is to the lab." Jack informed Henry.

"And the door in the middle?" asked Henry.

"What middle door?" Jack said covertly.

At the right door Jack put his eye to a pad on the wall. The laser swept his eyeball. The door clicked open and Jack stepped through first. As the rest of the small group filed through the door Henry could see they were in a short corridor. At the end of the corridor was another keypad next to another door. Jack walked to the keypad and placed his third finger of his left hand on the pad. Then he put in a number sequence on the nine digit pad as well. The door slid open to reveal the elevator. The five of them rode the elevator down. The door slid open to a small room that resembled a locker room at a gym.

"Here is where you will store your clothes and change into light jumpsuits. There is another set of over-jump suits that are assigned to you as well. This is for the clean room/Lab. This is the way to your locker Doc." Jack said pointing to the left. "To the right are the women lockers behind that wall. Don't go over there unless you want trouble. Trust me on that. We take protocol very seriously here."

Henry believed that. Jack's tone became very authoritative as soon as they passed the soldier in the hall. Henry wondered if Jack was in charge or John. Then again, Bella had said that she would replace Jack as well if he didn't _knock it off __**.**_ He hopelessly shook his head speculating if he would ever figure out the hierarchy in this place. Henry turned left to the male lockers looking for his particular locker. All the lockers had names and numbers on them. He found his locker with H. Spellman 7924 labeled on it. Henry opened it up and just as Jack had said, two sets of jumpsuits were inside. One was of a black tight fitting spandex material and the other was a white nylon zip up over-jumpsuit with a hood attached. Henry quickly put the nylon suit on over his clothes smelling the cleanness of the jumpsuit compared to the rank smell of his clothes. He hoped no one else could smell how badly he reeked. Henry then went to find Jack and the others at the end of the row of lockers.

At the end of the row dressed in their over-jumpsuits, Jack and Joe were waiting for Henry. They walked a little to the right towards the female side when Bella came around the wall in her over-jumpsuit. They all looked like a bad sci-fi movie with the hazard suits on. There was a glass room that looked like it had multi jet showers and to the left of that room was a glass door that showed a complete Gym just like Henry's Fitness club. Henry gave a cheerful smile at the thought that he would still be able to workout when he felt the need.

Bella laughed at Henry's cheerfulness. "I see you found the workout room. That's the first real smile I've seen."

"It always makes me feel better when I exercise my body as well as my mind. A lot of physicists laugh at me about that saying what do you need brawn for when you got brains like ours, but I feel better when I do. It balances me out I guess." Henry said joyfully at Bella.

"Good. I like to hear that. Ying and Yang, balance to life, the Zen way, what ever your cup of tea is, it all works out for the best." Bella said joyfully back to Henry. They both shared a mischievous smile.

Jack frowned at the interchange between the two. "If you two are finished we still have a lab to see with a lot of people waiting on us?"

The group moved to the multi jet shower room. One at a time each of them entered and was chemically sprayed and air washed dry, then exited to the other side. Henry was the last one, watching the others go to see how it was done. Once on the other side, Henry could see the Lab. There were a bunch of people waiting near the front while others were stationed at various places around the large room. There were tables along the walls filled with computers and other various equipment pieces. A large empty space in the back of the lab would be devoted to the actual construction of the time machine. Henry gasped. The Lab was just like his plans he had envisioned. In the middle of the room were giant Plexiglas boards where Henry could draw his ideas and theories for all to see.

"Everyone I would like your attention." Jack said loudly over the murmurings of the small crowd. "This is Dr. Spellman, Physical Theorist and Genius. He is here to make this project come to life. You have all read his theories and ideas and we hope to progress to making this project a reality. He is in charge of each department and please confer with him on any ideas you would like to implement or problems that you may see occurring. This is his baby and we do not want it to go awry. Are there any questions?" Not one person spoke up though the look in many of their eyes were questioning. Some of the personnel had looks of skepticism and others had looks of emulation.

Henry walked into the crowd to greet the personnel gathered at the front of the lab. He shook hands with all that proffered their hand and stood back to those that just wished an acknowledgment head nod. All were respectful despite their individual beliefs and Henry could tell that some of these people were probably the best in their fields. He was truly happy that his long time dream was finally going to come true.

Jack walked over to one of the computer terminals and typed a few things in. The printer on the side of the computer kicked out a couple of sheets of paper. "Doc, here are your codes for the doors. The first sets of numbers are for the Sleeping quarters, the second are the cafeteria, and the final for the lab. The showers are by badge only and very few have access to those as the barracks have their own showers. Do you have any questions about the lab or security procedures while we are here?"

"I have just one question. When do we eat?" Henry asked smiling.

"All right, let's go eat." Jack said laughing at Henry's playful attitude.

At the doors to the cafeteria Bella excused herself to the sleeping quarters citing that she had night duty. After passing through security, the four men went into the large bustling café style cafeteria. On one wall there were vending machines of all sizes with an assortment of products. On the far wall from the entrance was an entire line of hooded buffet servers filled with hot foods. At the end of the line was a cash register type computer. The men went to the beginning end and grabbed trays. They each picked out various types of food and beverages from the line. At the end of the line a scanner laser passed over their trays one by one totaling up the food purchase of each tray. Jack showed Henry how to swipe his badge to pay for the food. Then they all went to the seating area in the middle of the giant room to find a table to sit at. After finding a table and seating themselves Henry realized exactly how famished he really was. The food tasted excellent and he commented as such. A gentleman from another table noticed the group and walked over.

"Hello, there Jack. I came over to give my greetings." A small weasel like man said. Jack looked up at the voice and barely hid a repugnant look.

Henry was not sure about this man. He seemed too cocky for his own good addressing Jack in such a haughty manner.

"Hello, Dr. Asolia." Jack replied.

"I couldn't help but notice this fine young man you have here. Would he happen to be the infamous Dr. Spelling we have all been waiting for?" Dr Asolia questioned.

"NO, it is not. Dr. Asolia this is Dr. Spellman renowned physicist and theorist extraordinaire. Doc, this is our engineer Dr. Asolia." Jack sighed resignedly.

Dr. Asolia grabbed a chair from an adjoining table and placed next to Henry. He sat down with a smirk on his face saying, "I am no mere engineer. I am the top specialist in the field. After reading your publications on your theories Dr. Spelling, I was quite impressed and requested this assignment. I even tried meeting you when you were at the University; however, they kept putting me off. Now I finally get to meet you face to face and I am so happy to be here."

Henry could tell that Dr Asolia didn't think much of him. His smirk and demeaning attitude told Henry that. "What exactly will you be doing in the engineering part of this project?" Henry asked.

"Why I'll be designing the actual machine of course. What else would my team and I be doing?" Dr. Asolia said incredulously.

"I can't wait to see your ideas. Please have your most current and up to date drawings available as soon as possible. I hope to start on some mechanical designs myself soon and any ideas that you may have would be helpful. When you have those drawn up, give them to me or these gentlemen here. I look forward to working with you Dr Assollia." Henry said in a voice of authority, drawing out the phonetic use of the doctor's name. Jack, Joe, and John looked at Henry with a new found sense of respect. They also noted the slight to the arrogant engineer's name. They barely hid the smiles as the engineer stiffened at the derogatory sound of his name.

"I thought I was in control of the mechanical part of this project Major." Dr Asolia said to Jack.

"Dr Spellman is the man in charge of the overall project. Everything goes through him. I am under his direction as well Hasheesh." Jack said calmly to the agitated Dr. Asolia.

"Forgive me, Dr. Spellman. I look forward to working with you as well." Dr Asolia said with a nod to his head. The doctor then walked away from the group with his head shaking as if he couldn't believe his bad luck.

"I think things are going to be real interesting around here Doc." Said Jack with a smile on his lips. "Let's eat!"

Joe laughed out loud, "In Your Face! Dr. Ass.!" Citing the saying Jack, Bella and he had used since their training days. "IYF! IYF!"

Henry couldn't agree more. In a span of less than two days he went from hoping for a new lab to being in charge of one of the most top secret labs in the country and all because someone or some group was trying to kill him.

Chapter 2

Months later Henry couldn't believe the progress this magnificent group of scientists had made. The machine stood seven feet tall and spherical. With a circumference about ten feet wide, it could only hold about six people not counting supplies. The hardware was the most up to date the market could produce and even in the age of micro technology the machine still weighed in at two tons. The steel and titanium hull made it durable and indestructible. The micro chips and software helped the time fields in and around the hull run in constant motion giving the entire machine a urethral glow. Henry smiled at the accomplishments his team produced. It was almost finished. He had thought to try smaller fields to send small objects through time however all attempts to smaller the fields had proved disastrous. This huge monstrosity of metal and technology was the smallest they could achieve without blowing the fields wide apart. Henry could not wait to try it out.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Day by day he went with Henry into the lab, watching everything. His superiors had informed him that as soon as testing was complete Jack was to report practical and military advantages to Henry's design. If improvements were needed, Jack was to report what they might be and if Henry were still needed to amend any ideas they would need to implement. Jack could tell by Henry's expressions over the last week that he was close to finishing the project, minus testing of course. Testing could take months if not years to complete, especially if flaws were found and new constructs were needed. Still the building process and basic idea implements were in place and hopefully only minor changes were going to be needed during testing. Jack was actually surprised at how fast everything was taking place considering the complexity of what they were attempting. Jack wanted everything in place from personnel and equipment aboard to emergency procedures during testing to make sure everything was as close to actual as could be. He had even put spare camping equipment in the machine just in case. Time could be an "IYF" thing and Jack wanted to take no chances.

Joe was excited as all get out. He finally could grasp exactly what Henry was envisioning from the start. He had to look at all the schematics and see how they inter played with the construction of the machine to fully grasp how the time field and computer software corresponded together. He could see the applications on paper, but couldn't figure out the field with the machine. Now that the fields were running around the machine he could tell that it was actually going to work. He and Henry were probably the only two people on the planet who could see the practical application of the software interchanging with the machines fields and understand how they worked together. He couldn't wait to see it all come together.

Bella was bored stiff. As one of her many duties she watched Henry work on the project. She watched as the machine first started being built. She watched as the programming was put to the test. She watched as, trial after trial of smaller machines were built then discarded because the fields failed. She watched Henry and Hasheesh fight continually about the construct and design of the machines. They would fight about circumference, size, shape, and weight of the machine. Henry was patient up to a certain point then he would walk out and scream at anyone and anything that he could just to relieve his anger. The first time he had lost his temper Bella had been on duty and watched him go into the hall way past all the checkpoints to scream at the color of the tile floor. She had laughed her head off at that one. He laughed as well and said that it was better than yelling at an ass of an engineer for something that anyone with half a brain should be able to figure out. Bella could only smile at the analogy of screaming at a tile floor and screaming at an engineer could make any sense what so ever, still he was good about treating everyone with respect even if they didn't always deserve it. She watched everything. Her job as protector was continually put to the test. Henry would walk off to think, walk off to relieve his anger, walk away just to walk and she would have to follow stopping him from leaving the facility. He would go to the Gym at odd hours and expect her to work out with him, which she usually didn't mind, inhibiting her ability to keep eyes on the doors until she had John put up mirrors. It was a good thing she had her masters in physical therapy, as well as her Physicians Assistant degree, because Henry was always pulling a muscle or dropping something wherever or whenever he was in a foul mood. Now that everything was coming together his clumsiness and unpredictable mood swings seemed to have stopped and her job was a lot easier, albeit boring but easier. She couldn't wait to get this contraption going.

"Come on damn it!" Henry shouted. He could feel the fields working. Something was missing and he wasn't sure if he could fix it from the inside or not. "Joe, I think I need your help."

Joe ran to the machine and passed inside the fields slowly. He could feel their energy surround him as he passed through. He went straight to the console. The screen was lit up like a Christmas tree. He started working on the equations to fix the fluctuations.

Jack could see unusual lights coming from the lab as the doors opened up. He had come running when the alarm bells started ringing. Something was playing havoc with the electricity and security systems. It looked like Henry was trying a test without proper protocol. He quickly donned his clean suit and ran into the lab.

Bella was pissed. If someone was trying to break into the lab and set off all of those alarms she was going to kick their ass and she could do it too. It was her turn for sleep and Henry had kept her up past her shift to talk about a new theory he had concerning the fields. He was talking to Joe about his new idea when she had slipped out of the conversation and went to bed. She felt as if she had just fallen asleep when the alarms went off. She quickly threw on her robe and boots still half dressed in her uniform and stomped down to the lab hitting all the checkpoints on the way as fast as she could. Once inside the changing room she could see all the lights going off in the lab. The machine was a funny blue color and papers were being blown all around the room. She could see Henry and Joe through the little window in the machine and Jack yelling at Dr Asolia, though she couldn't hear what he was screaming she could tell both were angry. She quickly donned her over-jumpsuit and entered the clean room then the lab.

The air was filled with a powerful energy. The fields on the machine were pulsing with a strange bluish glow. Air currents in the room from the electrically charged atmosphere were blowing papers everywhere. A bright light flashed from inside the machine. A scream was heard. Bella rushed to the machine certain someone was hurt. Jack rushed after Bella trying to stop her from entering the fields at a dead run. He grabbed her arm and slowed her down. She understood his pull and slowly put her hand to the field. It crackled yellow lightning streaks by her hand yet she didn't pull back. Slowly she pushed her way through the field and entered the machine. Jack looked back at Dr. Asolia hoping he wouldn't follow. He saw John enter the lab and motioned for him to hold the Engineer. He then went slowly through the field after Bella into the machine.

John came running as soon as he heard that alarms were going off in the facility. Unfortunately he was on the upper level of the facility when this occurred. He had to travel through three times as many checkpoints just to get down to the lab level than the others already on that level. He cursed the security precautions and hoped everyone was all right. By the time John had reached the clean room and changed he could see that Henry, Joe, and Bella had entered the machine. The rest of the scientists were watching from the changing rooms afraid to go into the lab. He rushed inside the lab and grabbed Dr. Asolia noticing Jack's unspoken command. He wanted to ask what was going on yet he knew better. He would eventually find out one way or another.

"I almost have it stabilized, Doc." Joe yelled to Henry.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. He was just trying a new idea that he thought might make the fields a bit stronger. He had no idea that such a modulation would create such chaos. "Thanks Joe. I couldn't have a better person to help get this under control than you." He smiled at Bella and Jack noticing that they were there beside him.

"It's a good thing he was here then, and if you pull another trial without protocol again I am going to string you up by your ears. You got that Doc?" Jack said with a pissed off expression in his eyes.

"It wasn't a trial. I was trying to increase the field's capacity. It should have worked without the influx. I don't know what went wrong. Maybe we should go over the design again. Maybe it's something in the structure causing the influx." Henry said half to himself.

"What was that big flash of light and scream from inside here a second ago?" Bella questioned being her whole reason for entering the machine.

"The console sparked at me for some strange reason." Henry answered holding up his hand, "I'm all right just a slight burn on the fingertips."

"Let me look at it. Jack is the first aid kit already installed?" Bella asked jack while she grabbed Henry's hand and started examining it.

"Everything is ready for the first trials. All the gear is aboard and equipment installed." Jack said proudly.

"Good, will you please hand me the kit so I can attend to his wounds?" Bella said with an enigmatic smile silently laughing to her self at Jack's self pat on the back.

"There the fluctuations are back to normal and the increase in the strength of the field has nearly tripled. Good job Doc." Joe said amazed. Henry sat down on the floor with a sigh of relief.

"You are lucky, Doc, that nothing else went wrong. I have to reset all of the security alarms and write a report on the fiasco that nearly happened here tonight." Jack said with a pained expression on his face. Henry could sympathize. He really didn't mean to cause all this commotion and he truly felt sorry but he was still happy that his idea had worked and they had more output on the field than they previously did.

Jack handed the first aid kit to Bella who was sitting on the floor next to Henry. Jack then went over to the console and sat in the chair next to Joe. He looked at the computer and took mental notes on the readings.

Henry had to see the field with his own eyes. He stood up slowly to allow Bella ease in treating his hand. The field was a brighter blue, no doubt due to the increased strength. He looked out the small window and saw Dr. Asolia slip out of John's grip and run towards the machine. Henry thought _NO! You will ruin everything you Ass!_ Henry felt the jolt as Dr. Asolia hit the field and Henry fell backwards towards Bella. As he fell Henry realized that his work, his career, this project all ruined in split second. Henry and Bella fell together, hurled towards the inner wall of the machine. Henry's head hit the wall and his last thought before darkness overcame him was _"and lo, the walls came crashing down!"_

"NO! Dr. Asolia, get back here!" John yelled. All of a sudden Dr. Asolia had broken free of John's relaxed grip and went running for the time machine. Henry looked out the small window of the machine just in time to see Dr. Asolia hit the field at a run without slowing down. As Dr. Asolia hit the field, a blinding white flash knocked John and Dr. Asolia backwards and then everything went black. When John blinked, adjusting his sight to the near darkness he saw two terrifying things. The first thing that scared the crap out of him was Dr. Asolia lying on the floor, or what was left of him, and even more terrifying than that was the machine was gone.

Chapter 3

As fast as he could he ran through the moonlit woods. The trees covered the night in near darkness only allowing slivers of moonlight from both full moons to cast shadows upon the trail, barely illuminating his way. The silent beauty of it all lost to the messenger. He needed to be at the council meeting to tell of the important news. He begged to the goddess Rylena to please allow him to be there in time. If the council doors closed and he wasn't inside the news would be delayed until the next meeting of the Elvin council more than half a year later. No, he needed to be there. He had to tell them that the prophecy was coming.

Elenderdar was king of the forest elves. He had sent his only son Orlend to the elf-witches in the east. The mountain witches were known for their spirituality and their predictions. He needed to know if his advisers were right about the signs of the prophecy coming. Only the witches could confirm the truth: he trusted no others to bear that type of news so he sent his only beloved son, Prince Orlend, and the prince should have returned by the time the council convened, yet he had not arrived and that worried the Elf king. The council only assembled when the two moons were full and together in the night sky. This only happened twice a year, mid-winter amongst the coldest nights of the year and mid-summer as it was now. The moons hung full and bright and the elder elves were gathering for the council meeting. He would have to tell them of his concerns yet he could not in good conscience tell them any plans concerning an outcome until he received confirmation from Orlend. He prayed that his son returned very soon. The council doors stood wide open for the assembly which slowly filed in. The King would be the last to enter and proceed to the throne. He could only procrastinate so long before the council members called for his attendance. Elenderdar heard the banging of the ceremonial hammer to announce the meeting to begin though he was not present. He turned towards the doors resignedly. From behind he heard shouting and quickly turned around towards the outer guards searching. In the distance he could see his son struggling wearily to come forward as if he was on his last bit of strength.

"Hurry and help the prince!" the king ordered the guards, "He bears important news."

"Father, I am sorry. I ran as fast as I could to be here. Am I too late?" Orlend queried.

"No, my son, the council has not yet convened. They are waiting for my presence while I waited for you. You are here and exhausted do you have news?" The King asked concern in his voice and eyes.

"Yes, I have news most urgent. The witches …" Orlend began taking a deep breath.

"Save your breath and strength and wait to tell all the council your news. You must hurry inside and rest while the proceedings go underway. I am proud of you, my son." Elenderdar said with tears in his eyes. His son survived the witches and brought back the news the elves so desperately needed. He knew his son would one day make a fine King. This test of the witches was the first in a long procession of tests to find out if the prince was worthy to befit the crown. The fact that the witches did not kill Orlend showed that they approved him as acceptable to the inheritance of the kingdom.

Orlend, with the help of the guards, went up to the dais and stood next to the throne. He watched his father enter the council chambers, his eminent presence overshadowing all of the elder Elves at the meeting. None would dispute his father's reign despite his age. Elves lived a long time, and for an elf to show age meant that he was near the time to relinquish this realm and journey to the heavens of Serenity. Orlend knew the witches were a test and his father's age seemed to be a big part of it. Orlend endured the test and his father was proud of his accomplishment. Now he needed to be here in Thendara, land of the forest elves, by his father's side. King Elenderdar sat regally in his throne and nodded to the chancellor to begin proceedings. The ritualistic news and happenings through out the four Elvin lands, the forest elves, the mountain elves, the desert elves and the sea elves, all revealed the prophecy had given signs. King Elenderdar looked worried and the rest of the assembly noted his concern.

"As you can all see the prophecy is coming sooner than we expected." King Elenderdar said with straightforwardness. "I have sent my son, Prince Orlend, to the witches to confirm all of our queries of the prophecy. He had just returned and will tell us the truth of the matter."

Prince Orlend stood up as tall as he could manage in his wearied state. He knew that all needed to hear what the witches had to say though they might not like the outcome. He put himself in the trance to quote the exact wording of the witches so none would question the validity of the words or interpretation.

Prince Orlend knew that he was the one who had to go. He knew it from the first time the witches had given him the message. His father needed him at home, but there was no mistaking he had to be the one. He knew the Human's language, he knew the Human's customs, and he was the ambassador to most of the other lands for the elves. Logically and now prophetically he was the only one that could carry the news to Humans.

"I realize that it is my duty, my king, to make this journey to the humans; however I ask your permission and your guidance to do so." Prince Orlend said kneeling before his father and king.

"My son; my beloved son, all who are present heard your words and know that it is prophecy that foretells of the end of our world." The king replied with tears in his ancient eyes. "I grant you leave to carry the news to the Humans and ask favor of them to be merciful to the magical lands that surround them. Only you can give us the slightest hope to continue our way of life. I beseech you to implore to them the seriousness to which all life on this world is congruent to one another, magic and non-magic alike. Mayhap a wizard would be the one to implore about this."

"I will go at once, my king." Orlend said raising himself to stand before the assembly.

"No, my son, you are weary from you haste in returning to us. Rest before your journey." The king said with true concern in his eyes. "If there is no other business I ask that the assembly will adjourn till next two full moons."

The assembly slowly left the council chambers, many elder elves coming over to pay their respects, concerns and thanks to the young prince. The king had the guards help the prince to his quarters in the palace and ordered food and bath to reinvigorate the prince. Soon as the prince regained his strength he would need to leave and yet again this would be a test to the ability of the prince to rule as king. If he failed, not only the chance to rule would be gone but the way of the elves would be lost to the way of man and magic would be lost forever.

In the private quarters of the king, Prince Orlend was packed and ready to begin his quest. He wanted to say his farewells to his father and reassure him that he would return as soon as possible. He felt horrible that he had to leave his father so soon after he had just returned from the Far East Mountains and now had a longer journey to the humans.

"Father, I wonder if it would be best to go to the north and beseech Wizard Moreland about the prophecy." Prince Orlend queried his father's advice.

"I would think not, my son. His views are that all magic is evil and that all those who believe in marble magic should give up their faith and return to simplistic times. I would think that you should head to Wizard Hereon; to the south would be a better choice." The king replied.

"Humans know little about marble magic. The wizards use the magic they way the see fit not the way it is intended. They look down upon us fairy creatures as if we are not worthy to be upon this world with them." Orlend said disgustedly.

"Do not blame the Humans for their misguidance. We are to blame as well. Our ancestors refused to have dealings with the non-magic creatures thinking them inferior and this added to the malcontent of both magical and non-magical creatures. We have carried on this tradition by keeping to ourselves and having little dealings with humans as well. The trolls do not have magic and neither do the giants yet they still send ambassadors to our lands and we to theirs. Humans just seem to be unapproachable. I strongly suggest you take great care around humans. They would just as well see you dead as to see what you were about." King Elenderdar suggested.

"Thank you, Father. I will be careful if I see Humans on my quest before I reach the Wizard. I cannot avoid them forever; one will have to get me into the castle somehow." Orlend said with an anxious look on his face.

"I trust in your judgment, my son. Travel light and be wary for the Dragons may be about as well." Orlend's father whispered to him. Orlend knew his father gave him this advice for his well being and not to scare him. If the elves knew that the dragons were flying again all of Tuft Ra's Hell would break loose. Orlend was very worried yet he did not let this be known to his father. He smiled, nodded and seeing the concern in his father's eyes he withdrew from the King's chambers. Orlend then went to his own quarters to pack for the trip he would start in the morning.

Once in his quarters Orlend saw that a tray of fresh fruit and breads had been brought to him. Also his clothes were unpacked from his travel bag and a bath had been drawn. He felt overwhelming love for his father's concern at his well being and thanked the goddess Rylena for bringing him home safely. He also said another prayer to her for his father's health and for his upcoming trip. Once Orlend had bathed and finished his small dinner he called to the palace steward to help him ready for his journey. He thanked the elf for his thoughtfulness in dinner and bath. Always the perfect servant, the steward nodded and helped him pack for his trip then put Orlend to bed.

Orlend awoke with a start. He could tell it was early morning by the faint rays of dawn that emerged brilliantly through the leaves. His thoughts groggy as if not enough sleep almost lulled him back to bed. He knew he must be on the move if he were to make any progress today. He missed his warm comfortable bed already but made his way to the lavatory. He hoped someone would be in the palace kitchens early so he could grab some travel food and a quick bite on his way out. Orlend thought about attending his father before he left yet he knew that the King had said everything last night in his own fatherly way. He made his way down the circular stairs towards the kitchens thinking of everything he would need for the long journey. More than once he wished that the prophecy signs were false and he could go back to living life as a carefree prince. He could smell the early morning bread baking in the ovens as he pushed his way through the kitchen doors. He saw the hustle and bustle of the kitchen workers as they went about their tasks amazed that they could have so much energy this early in the morning after such hard work the night before. He saw the steward standing in the corner directing a couple of boys on errands. On the ground beside the steward Orlend noticed his travel bags from the night before all packed and ready to go. Orlend went over to the steward and gave him an nontraditional hug of thanks. The steward actually hugged him back breaking protocol and it shocked Orlend to his core. _The old elf really does care for me despite his constant rules_ thought Orlend telepathically to the steward in a lighthearted manner.

"I was hoping to grab some travel food before I left." Orlend said with a big smile to the steward.

The steward responded with tears of happiness and sadness, "Travel food is already packed in your travel gear, young rascal."

"Thank you again for everything. I will return I promise." Orlend said tearing up at the old elf's emotion. He then turned away before his own tears fell, grabbed his travel pack and headed out the door for his long voyage.

The sun shone brightly through the trees as Orlend made his way south towards the humans. He felt the need to hurry yet so much he wanted to enjoy the forest's beauty. Elves were at one within the forest. They heard the music the trees sang, the babble of the brooks, and the hum of the animals that dwelled therein. Orlend was no exception. From the time he was little, though trained to be a warrior and leader, he still took the time to commune with the forest. It was his nature and he always wanted to enjoy the fervor of feelings that accompanied the forest, yet he knew he must hurry. The witches did not give much warning on how soon the prophecy would commence but he knew that it was very soon. His travels must be at speeds only the elves would consider fast, others would consider almost instantaneous. He threaded his way south and east on the Elvin trail to meet up with the human road. It was faster than cutting across dense forest in the human lands and most likely safer as well. He knew that there was a chance that he would meet humans on the Human road though they usually did not travel this far north and west. He would have to chance it though. Eventually he would meet humans once he crossed the border and risk his chances on their acceptability of his mission; he just hoped that they would listen as well.

Orlend was half way up the tree scouting his pathway towards the humans when he noticed the trees were very quiet. The birds were not singing, and the animals were in hiding. This was not normal in the Elvin part of the forest. He realized that he may be in great danger so cautiously he dropped to the ground to gaze around. Were the dragons up and about? Orlend looked up to the sky but there weren't any dragons flying. He looked to the trees to whisper their sweet rustle to him. They were quiet as a cloudless sky. The wind even stopped its gentle breeze to a dead still. It made his nerves stand on end. What could be wrong? Orlend heard muffled voices. He slowly wound his way off the path towards the sounds. There on the path further down he saw the strangest sight. He saw four Humans walking together in strange clothing. Three of them wore odd clothing that seemed to blend in with the forest and they had strange packs on their backs. The other human was wearing a whitish material that shown with brilliance. They all spoke in hushed tones unlike the humans that his father had told him about. His keen elfin ears could not make out what they were saying even though they were no more than five tree spans away. He followed them for awhile noting their movements and the quietness they demonstrated. Orlend hung back unsure if he should approach them or if it would be better to let them continue on. They were going the same direction as he was towards other humans and they didn't appear threatening. This was confirmed later when he saw the strangers leave the road to a small clearing by the stream. They made a fire and cooked some strange meat on it. They also boiled the water from the stream which he thought was stranger still. When they finished, they put out the fire and returned the forest back to as it should be. His father did not mention this type of behavior out of humans and he wondered if the elves had misjudged the humans altogether. Orlend continue to follow these humans as quietly as he could. He decided that he should hide in the bushes to keep out of their sight. Suddenly the short one stopped and the others followed suit. The human in the white ducked down while the other three formed a circle around him pointing outwards with little black things in their hands. The short human turned towards Orlend discerning his hiding spot. Orlend's eyes locked on with the stranger's eyes. What he saw in those depths Orlend felt true fear for the very first time in his life.

Chapter 4

"Lizzie, wake up. Please wake up darling." Jack said to Bella on the ground.

Elisabeth, also known as Bella, lay on the ground of a dark damp cave floor. She felt the cold hit her bones and wondered why her godfather was begging her to get up. She knew she was somewhere she shouldn't be yet couldn't figure out where. Her head was groggy and she wanted to sleep some more. She looked up at Jack and smiled at him. Then rolled over to go back to sleep.

"No Lizzie. You can't go back to sleep. You might have a concussion. Stay awake for me girlie." Jack said desperately. Lizzie had hit her head really hard in the jump and he was uncertain if she would even wake up from the blackout. All four of them in the time machine had blacked out when the machine had jumped of its own accord. Jack was the first to awaken and he observed that the machine was precariously concave in at the top. He noticed Joe was on the floor next to him knocked out and Henry was sprawled on his side behind them unconscious as well. Lizzie was towards the back of the machine with her head at an ugly angle against the back wall. She looked as if she was bleeding. He hurried over to her and felt for her vital signs. He felt her head, shoulders and back. Everything seemed to be all right for now. There was a little cut on the side of her head that produced a little rivulet of blood: it had already started to clot and was not of immediate concern. He heard Joe wake out of his stupor with a groan and solicited his help in carrying Lizzie out of the machine. They then had gone back in and grabbed Henry. Once outside of the machine they noticed that they were in a cave. The machine was half buried in the cave wall. The bluish hue from the force field was flickering giving them the only light to see by. As Henry slowly awakened from his unconscious state the flickering intensified. Henry suggested that they quickly get some flashlights or lanterns out because the field was about to fail. The three of them went inside the machine and grabbed all of the emergency gear that Jack had solicitously prepared. After setting up a makeshift camp, with the still unconscious Lizzie on a sleeping bag, Jack had questioned Henry on what he thought had happened.

"I really could not tell you what went wrong exactly, Jack." Henry tried to explain. "Dr. Asolia ran into the field at a full speed and must have caused a reaction in the field. The program was designed to shut down the field if any anomalies happened. Maybe with the field strength increased the program did not have an opportunity to shut down and activated instead."

"Then where the hell are we?" Jack asked with a loud bark.

"We are exactly in the same spot as before just in a different time, I think. The lab was underground, probably built around the cave we are in now, so we must have gone backwards through time before it was built. You know what this means don't you?" Henry said excitedly.

"Yeah, protocols were not followed and now we are totally screwed." Jack said in response to Henry's excitement.

"Well, yes, but also that the machine works. We have a working prototype." Henry exclaimed.

"That is if we can get it back to our time in one piece." Joe said entering the conversation. "The ceiling of the machine is bowing inside dangerously which relates to the structure of the machine and therefore the field integrity. I'm not sure we can successfully restructure it without materials and personnel."

Lizzie groaned and the conversation halted. Jack rushed over to her with fatherly concern.

"Please stay awake for me, girlie." Jack said desperately.

Lizzie rolled over to go back to sleep and moaned again. She felt as if someone had cracked her head open with a two by four. "I don't wanna daddy." She said.

"Come on sweetheart wake up for old Jack." Jack pleaded with her. He did not want to be rough with her in case of damage to the brain and already she was talking to him like she sis when she was young. He prayed that she was all right.

Lizzie fuzzily opened her eyes to view Jack. She knew she should be getting up yet couldn't. She tried to shake the grogginess from her brain and focus. She focused on Jack's face as best as she could and tried to will her body to move. Her head pounded even harder in her ears as she tried to sit up. "Ooohh, that bloody well hurts Jack. What happened?"

"You hit your head on the wall of the machine when it jumped. You have a small concussion and I hope there isn't any bleeding besides the cut on the side of your head. How does it feel when you turn your head to the right?" Jack asked concerned.

"It hurts but not horribly so." Lizzie replied.

"Now move it to the left." Jack said.

Lizzie moved her head again and said, "Same thing. Everything seems to be o.k. I have a terrible headache though probably from the impact but I've survived worse. Don't worry about me I'm fine."

"Good to hear but I still want you to take it easy for a few days. No Hard labor of any kind. The guys and I will do all the work for a while just in case there is some bleeding we don't know about yet. You rest for awhile but do not go to sleep. You understand that is a direct order soldier." Jack said in his no nonsense tone.

Lizzie smiled at him and understood that he was concerned as well as in charge. She also realized that Jack said they had Jumped. Was it possible that they were now in the future or past? She couldn't wait to question Henry about it. Her head hurt but her heart was elated at the thought that time was breached. "Henry!" She called out. "Please come here. Jack won't let me get up just yet."

Henry heard Bella/Lizzie call out to him. He was happy that she was o.k. but sad at the same time that it was his fault that the machine jumped the way it did. He went over to her with concern in his eyes. "Glad to see that you are doing better. We thought that you might be in a coma and wouldn't wake up."

"Henry, tell me it's true, we Jumped in time right?" Lizzie asked.

"As near as I can figure I believe that this cave is what the lab was before the government built it. We must have gone back in time however I can't give you an exact time table of how many years that it might be. We did not set any coordinates so the machine did it on its own. We will have to take some star readings and judge time that way to help but it should be OK." Henry tried to explain.

"Did you say a cave? That would mean that a river or stream came through here at some point in time. I know for a fact that the mountain the lab was built under was solid. No bedrock at all because it would have shifted the plates making it easier to tunnel around. I purposely picked out a mountain range where that would not be possible. You must be mistaken Henry." Lizzie said dejectedly.

"I don't know anything about that, but we are in a cave. The time program is not designed to move the machine per se, just time around it. I don't know how it uses movement or anything like that. Dr Asloia helped design that aspect and he didn't make it. I know we aren't in the lab anymore and now we are in a cave. I'm sorry, Lizzie. It is Lizzie isn't it?" Lizzie nodded. "Maybe if we go outside and check on the surroundings we can get a better idea of where we are." Henry said to Lizzie trying to get her to cheer up. He knew that anything was possible from the jump and she might be right that he was mistaken on the time line. They might be in the past or future. Way, way in the past before everything that they had known, or way, way in the future beyond anything that could make sense. They would have to venture outside for a quick look around.

"Jack, have you done a reconnaissance on the outside of the cave yet?" Lizzie asked Jack.

"No, not yet, darling." Jack said sweetly to Lizzie. "We still need to set up a base camp here close to the machine in a safe shelter like this cave. There is enough airflow and the cave is deep enough that we can start a fire without alerting anyone. Next priority, I promise."

"I'll go." Joe said. "We need firewood anyway." Joe headed for the front entrance of the cave.

"Hold it right there soldier." Jack bellowed at Joe. "No one goes out that entrance without following protocol. Henry, you know how to use this barrette, accompany and scout out the area. No one is left alone. Report back to me immediately. Call three Jacks if you need help. Stay within shouting distance."

"Yes Sir!" Joe said saluting.

"Yes Sir!" Henry said mimicking Joe with a smile on his face. He took the gun from Jack's fingers and followed Joe out of the cave. Joe was standing rock still staring up at the night sky. Henry walked right into him. He was looking at the gun and not paying attention to Joe at the mouth of the cave.

"What is it?" Henry said backing away from Joe.

Joe just stood immobile staring up at the night sky with his jaw moving up and down with no sound protruding like a fish gasping out of water. Henry looked towards the sky and he dropped the gun from his fingers in shock at the sight that awaited him. Up in the night sky were two moons, not yet full and not as large as the one he was used to. Henry could not believe his eyes. Joe turned around and went back into the cave without even an acknowledgment from Henry.

"Three Jacks." Joe said deadpan and still in awe from the sight. "I need help."

"Very funny, Joe. What is it? Since you aren't dieing or fighting for your life it must really be important." Jack said looking up at Joe. Jack saw the wide eyes and scared expression on Joe face. He stood up stock still and looked directly at Joe assessing him. Joe never showed any fear. In the thickest of fighting and hardest mental stress Joe was the one rock they could rally around. Seeing Joe frightened scared Jack more than anything possible.

Henry stood at the entrance of the cave looking up at the sky again not believing his eyes. It was not possible to have two moons in the sky. At first Henry thought maybe in the future the moon had split apart for some reason; however these moons were full and completely round just like the one full moon he was used to. These moons were also smaller. Was it possible that they were on another planet? He didn't seem to have any trouble breathing and gravity felt the same but he really hadn't looked at those particular things because he assumed they were on Earth. What if this was a different planet? What were they going to do?

Questions upon questions going through Henry's mind suddenly stopped. He saw a shadow cross in front of the moons lights. It was a flying beast with a long neck, large wings, and elongated body with a spear like tail. Small as the moons were the shadow appeared large and frightening. He ran into the cave shouting.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! You are not going to believe this but I don't know what is out there flying in the sky. It looks like a dragon." Henry yelled.

"Did I hear you right, a dragon?" Lizzie exclaimed. "That is not possible!" Lizzie tried to get up to go take a look.

"Hold on a second, girlie, you are not going anywhere. What is going on Joe?" Jack demanded.

"I can't explain it, Jack. It seems that there are two moons in the sky. We may not be on Earth." Joe said finally breaking the shock that he was in. "If the machine didn't have any coordinates to go by and it was using Dr. Spellman's theories of time streams it may have grasped a time stream of another planet's time."

"That could be true. It was programmed to adhere to our body's state so that we would not be put in harms way; in the ocean or things like that on a physical level. It would take into account wars and such things and move us out of the way on a paradoxical analogy so we could not interfere with history. Dr. Asolia built the fail safe into the program so I'm not sure how the machine is supposed to move itself. My original program would move time around the machine not move the machine itself. Perhaps he used longitude and latitude coordinates to move the machine through the time fields to correct errors or problems. I'm just guessing of course since he's not here to confirm or deny. I just assumed that we were in a cave because we were underground at the lab. It could be that it used all the parameters available and put us in the same time stream but on a different plane of existence." Henry concluded.

"You mean a different planet don't you?" Jack inquired.

"Well yes that would be in the parameters." Henry replied.

"That's all fine and dandy but what about the dragon?" Lizzie asked.

"What dragon?" asked Joe, "I didn't see a dragon?"

"Lizzie, you need to stay put and relax. We will go outside and check things out. You need to rest and stay awake. We will be right back." Jack said.

"I'll stay here with her." Henry offered.

"Fine and make sure her stubborn ass stays put." Jack said to Henry. "Joe, you come with me and show me what the hell is going on."

"This way out of the bat cave, Robin" Joe said back to being his old self. Jack nodded and rechecked his cartridge in his barrette.

The two of them walked slowly in a recon fashion. They adorned their weapons to take the best possible angles to protect themselves and the entrance of the cave. Slowly they walked out of the cave mouth to the open air. In front of the cave was a small clearing. The mountain cliff curved around towards the left and trees grew right up the mountainside. To the right side, the clearing went downhill towards the thinner sparser trees, and a small brook seemed to come right out of the forest and back into it again. It was a surreal sight. The moonlight was bright enough to see the trees but not bright enough to see through them. The forest was dense about eighty feet in front of the clearing. It was a perfect stronghold for them to set up camp. They would be able to hear and see anyone coming towards the cave and be able to respond before anyone got there. Jack looked up into the sky to view this supposed dragon that Henry claimed to see. He saw the two moons and it took him back for a second. He really hoped that Henry and Joe were mistaken somehow, that the jump had shaken up their heads, but alas the moons were really there. He saw a shadow across the left moon but could not make out its shape. It seemed to be getting larger as he stared at it. He nudged Joe to look up at the shadow. Joe raised his gun towards the thing that was coming at them. As it grew closer its size became tremendous. It looked just like a blackened dragon. Its talons were in a strike position and eyes locked on to Joe for the kill. Jack instantly raised his gun and aimed for those piercing eyes. Joe aimed for the heart and fired. The bullets bounced off the hide of the dragon.

"Aim for the eyes and mouth!" Jack screamed to Joe. The bullets hit true due to the expert marksmanship of the two trained military men. The dragon suddenly blinded shrieked out in rage at the two men. Jack very deliberately aimed for the top center of the dragon's mouth as it screamed at them. The bullets pierced the top cavern of the mouth and went into the skull of the beast. It fell like a thud not more than fifty feet in front of them dead.

"What happened here, Joe?" Jack asked visibly shaken.

"I honestly don't have an answer for you Jack." Joe responded.

Henry and Lizzie walked over to Jack and Joe. All four of them looked down at the fallen beast. Its huge head had a hole in the back of it from the bullets. The wings were folded up underneath the body making it lay at a strange angle. The tail was flat, long and spikes were protruding from the spear like endpoint. It was huge and lethal looking. Alive it must terrify even the most intrepid of men.

"It looks like you killed a dragon to me." Lizzie said matter of fact.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" Jack demanded. He glared at Henry. Henry just shrugged.

"I'm looking at a dead dragon. You really expected me to stay put inside a cave when gun fire was happening?" Lizzie responded. "I'm really OK. I know what to look for if I have an underlying concussion and I promise I will rest if any symptoms show up. I am the lead medical officer here Jack and that overrides your authority when it comes to medical decisions."

"Hey you two, please remember we are all stuck in this situation together. Look on the bright side, we have plenty of fire wood from the downed trees caused by that thing and who know maybe it tastes good too." Henry said trying to lighten the atmosphere. Lizzie and Jack looked at Henry then at each other and smiled.

"He's right you know. We need to work together to get out of this. Medical officer what is your prognosis on the situation and health of our officers here?" Jack said smirking at Lizzie.

"Well Colonel, I believe that all the members here are healthy and should grab a light load of fire wood; we should start a fire. After that someone should go to the stream and get some water to boil, then you Colonel should hack up some of that carcass there and see if it is edible while I pull out some emergency rations. Does that sound like a plan to you?" Lizzie said smiling back at Jack.

"I believe your assessment to be accurate and plan to be sound. How about you Technical Officer 1st class, do you agree with our Medical officer's assessment and plan of action?" Jack said to Joe.

"I believe the Medical officer has a good plan and should be executed at once. Do you feel the same Lead Scientist Dr. Spellman?" Joe said with a bright smile on his face.

"I get it. Henry is to grab some fire wood then go get some water. Gees, all you had to do was ask." Henry said to the three of them. He then went towards the crash site to get the broken branches of the trees. Jack and Joe followed and soon all three of them had a load of fire wood brought back into the cave. Lizzie had gone back into the cave and got the provisions out to start making a meal for their motley crew. Once the fire was blazing full Henry put on the pot of water to boil like Joe had instructed him. The meat from the dragon was cooking over a makeshift spit and smelled like gamey chicken. They all sat around the fire to plan what was to happen next.

"I'm not a geologist but I think that this cave isn't a natural fissure. The walls are to smooth and the shape isn't cylindrical enough. It should be round not square like this. Vents are at the top of the cave purposely for air in circumstances such as drilling. I've seen it a couple times when we had to pull miners out of a fallen shaft. The Main cavern is cratered to move large equipment or personnel. The vents allow air currents to travel through the cavern and down the shafts that they are drilling. This looks like a main cavern and those passages down at the end of the cave are probably mine shafts." Joe said to Henry.

"What I know about mining and drilling could fill a thimble. If your theory is correct I would agree that there is intelligent life on this planet. In my opinion I would say pre-industrial. There doesn't seem to be any pollution in the air. Most likely mining would be for metals or salt. This dragon meat is quite tasty too." Henry said shoving in another mouthful of meat.

"I agree, the meat is quite good and seasoned perfectly. As for the metals, that means that we can repair the machine if we can find the right materials or at least comparable metals to make it work. What about the programming? Doc, you said that Hasheesh programmed the fail safe. Can you and Joe override his programming to get us back to our planet and time?" Jack asked.

"I think we can override the program but we won't be in the lab if it works. I'm pretty sure we moved somehow I just don't know how it did move." Henry said.

"The real problem is getting the right kind of metals. We don't have drilling equipment so that means we are going to have to ask the locals for help. Also what if they don't speak English? How can we communicate with them? Hell, what if they aren't even human?" Joe said.

"Yeah, what if they are Klingons or Mordocs? What on Earth will we do? Wait we aren't on Earth and we already killed a dragon and if they were endangered we might have killed and ecosystem. What if there are goblins and unicorns? How would we be able to talk to them? Ooga Booga? That might work." Lizzie said sarcastically at Joe who has always been a science fiction fan.

"I'm just saying this is another planet and there might be or might not be intelligent life that we may be or may not be able to communicate with." Joe said.

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it. For all we know the intelligent life that created this cavern could have died out centuries ago. This planet might only have animal life on it." Jack said.

"No, I don't think so Jack. When the Dragon saw us and flew down at us it didn't circle around trying to figure out what we were, it flew directly at us attacking without fear. It knew we were food, so it knew what we were. It must know some sort of bi-pedal creature as food. It didn't even flinch when we shot at it." Joe countered.

"Bi-pedal creatures are often a sign of intelligence. They evolved enough to out run, out reach and out think the competition and predators. The brains of bi-pedal creature tend to be larger as well, for land animals, that is." Henry informed.

"That is for Earth creatures you're basing your theory on. We are not on Earth. What if it attacked because it didn't like the way we smelled. Maybe our guns glinted wrong and hurt its eyes. We really don't know why it attacked. We really don't know a thing about this planet." Jack said gloomily.

"I know that it has an atmosphere like ours as well as similar gravity." Lizzie said. "Jack your being a sourpuss. We have to think positive around here. Maybe there are humans and maybe there aren't but we can't do anything about that. What we need is metal to fix the structure, whether we get that ourselves or have help we still need to do it. We also have to reprogram the machine but I believe that the first priority is the metal. Maybe in the mine shafts the metal is readily available. If not we have to go searching, either way we are not going anywhere or any when without structural repair."

"I agree." Henry said. "The machine is safe and not moving anywhere until we fix it. We should check out the mine shafts and see if any metal can be found and if we can use it to fix the machine. Soft metals are easier to mine but won't stand up to the structural repairs that we need to make. If we could find iron ore and carbon we could fold steel and make it durable. Maybe there is a metal on this world that is stronger than what we have on Earth. We won't know until we try looking."

"We can check out the shafts in the morning. Tonight we need to get a good night sleep. We all can use the rest." Jack said.

They all went to their respective sleeping bags to get some sleep before going into the mine in the morning. Jack set his watch alarm for 7am mountain standard time. Henry thought that was funny considering they didn't even know what type of solar cycle this world was on. _Old habits are hard to break and we are all creatures of habit_ Henry thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Jack's watch alarm chirruped at 7am just like he programmed it and the four misshapen shapes rolled in their bags like sacks of potatoes. The fire was only embers and Jack groaned from an uncomfortable position. He knew he should get everyone up but felt to lethargic to do so. He rolled over again and his back felt a sharp point in it. That was all that was needed to get Jack up. He sat up bleary eyed looking around almost forgetting where he was.

"Come on everyone time to get up." Jack bellowed like a drill sergeant.

"Aww, dad, do we have to go to school today?" Joe said jokingly.

"Yeah, dad, why do we have to go to school?" Henry chimed in.

"Five more minutes, pops, please?" Lizzie laughed.

Jack got out of his sleeping bag, rolled it up and put it over with the other supplies. He went over to the fire and put several large branches in it to stoke it back up to a full blaze. He watched Joe get up and do the same with his bag then grab the pot to go get water.

"I'm going to drain the lizard while I'm out there, sir. Do I need an escort?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Doc, you want to go with him. I'll go with Lizzie when you two get back." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir!" Henry said saluting Jack.

Joe and Henry went out of the cave and saw the magnificent sight of a giant yellow sun rising. The clouds were a purple and pink medley across the horizon. The trees were a beautiful blue green shape leaf variety that only conifer trees could produce on earth. The air smelled fresh and alive despite the huge carcass of the dragon that blocked half of the clearing. They went to the brook to get some water and relieve themselves, looking for any sign of aggression. Henry looked over the trees to see the beautiful yellow sun; just like the one back home. He was worried that the sun might be a different color from their sun. The fact that this sun was about the right size and temperature according to Earth standards made Henry feel a little bit better and it explained the atmosphere conditions as well. They were lucky that Dr. Asolia's safety protocols had worked; now they just had to figure how to get back.

"Joe, your name is Joe isn't it?" Henry asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth Doc, my name is Sheldon Joseph. My Grandfather's name was Sheldon and I have not once liked the name, the man yes, name no. Since I was little punk growing up in New York, I always got called Joey. Now I go by the name Joe. John was just pulling your leg on the secret name shit. It's his sense of humor. Ha-ha. Lizzie was making fun of him making fun of our names, you know, Jack, John, Joe ECT. Jack is really Jack and John is really an asshole." Joe said with a smile. "I think Lizzie got carried away with you calling her Bella all the time though. She could tell you like her, and the rest of us just went along with her joke at John. I guess that we really should have told you earlier, but it was fun seeing if John was going to accidentally call her by her real name. John and his secret name bullshit is a running joke and we are all sorry if you are upset at being the perpetrator at this joke."

"No, I'm not upset at that. I just feel like an idiot calling her the wrong name. I thought maybe I was calling you and Jack the wrong names too. New York City is such a cool place to grow up in. I'm from Cleveland, Ohio. Nothing ever happens in Cleveland." Henry said wistfully.

"Doc, you are lucky that you got a decent childhood in boring Cleveland, trust me. I hope that someday I get to settle down and raise some kids in boring town U.S.A." Joe said smiling again at Henry.

After gather water for the morning coffee Joe and Henry went inside the cave so Lizzie and Jack could take their turn. When they returned Joe had made some coffee and re-hydrated some scrambled eggs from the boiling water for breakfast.

"This is good cup of Joe, Joe." Lizzie said in good spirits.

"Yeah, just like sergeant used to make on missions." Jack said disheartened.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Henry asked with concern in his eyes.

"I miss a warm bed, hot meals, even cafeteria food is better than rations. I was really hoping that this was all some bad dream." Jack said with a sigh.

"Look at the baby. We have only spent one night on this godforsaken planet and already he is moaning about like a little baby." Lizzie said laughing at Jack's sourpuss attitude. Jack looked at Lizzie and saw the look of adventure in her eyes that she gets when they are to embark on a mission. She liked the unexpected thrill of danger on missions. Jack was the complete opposite. He always planned everything to the last minute detail. He would abort a mission if he thought for one second that something would put any of his people in real danger. He went through enough wars and lost enough men for a lifetime and he did not want to put his goddaughter in any danger that wasn't necessary, despite her training. She had the best military, medical and intellectual training that the government could provide. She was the perfect black ops agent. She knew foreign languages, customs and idiosyncrasies of every major country and threat to the United States. How that was going to be of use here he had no idea. Grinning, Jack got up to look around the cave once more. He could see the different fissures in the cave ceiling.

"Joe, I think you are right about this cave. Let's see what they were digging for down this tunnel. Grab some flash lights and the walkie talkies. Liz, you keep base here with Doc and Joe and I will see what this cave has in it." Jack said matter of fact at the group.

Jack and Joe went down the long tunnel at the back of the cave. It progressively smaller the further down they went. About every five minutes or so they would check in on the talkies to Liz. The tunnel curved and twisted as if it was a snake. They could see where the miners had adjusted their course due to harder rock and mineral content. It looked more and more like they were either looking for soft metals or something else altogether. At the very end of the tunnel a round cavern was created as if whatever the mysterious miners were looking for just stopped.

"Jack, look at this shelf up here. It looks like a vein of some whitish material." Joe said noticing a streak that ran up across the upper left side of the cavern.

Jack picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the spot Joe had highlighted with his flashlight. It hit true to its mark and a small cluster of rock crumbled down from the shelf. A plume of dust circled the cavern.

"It smells like salt I think." Joe said to Jack.

Jack went over to the crumbles of rock on the cavern floor. He picked up a shiny faceted rock and licked it.

"Hey Jack! That could be poisonous." Joe exclaimed.

"If it looks quacks and waddles…." Jack grinned. "It's salt. If they were mining salt they missed that vein. At least now we know there aren't any veins of titanium here. It looks like we are going to have to find this supposed intelligence that dug these caves. Hope that they are still around. Grab a bunch of those salt crystals."

"Why?" Joe questioned confusion in his eyes.

"We need to preserve that dragon meat." Jack said. "If we salt the meat it will last a lot longer and save on our rations at the same time. Who knows how long we are going to be here on this planet before we get the iron and titanium that we need to fix the machine. I just hope that it is sooner than later, that we have friendlies, and we don't cause any cultural or ideological changes to this environment. I can just see my superiors now asking a million questions. I strongly suggest you Liz and Doc start taking as many notes as possible because when we get back the Spanish inquisition will seem like child's play compared to what the higher ups are going to do to us."

Joe only nodded knowing Jack spoke the truth. He and Jack grabbed as many rocks of the salt that they could fit into their pockets to take back to camp. The trip down to the end of the cave was to long for multiple trips and they knew where to get more if they absolutely had to. On the way back to camp Joe started to get excited about going to meet aliens. He wanted to know as much as possible about this planet from a geological point of view as well as a psychological profile of the inhabitants. He wondered if they would be able to communicate or if they would have to learn the native language. He knew in his gut that there was intelligent life here though Jack did make a convincing argument that there really wasn't any proof that what he considered intelligent might have been eons ago. There were just too many variable to make an educated guess about the life on this planet, but he knew it in his heart intelligent life existed; he just hoped that they hadn't accidentally killed it.

Once they were back at base camp Jack brought everyone up to speed. He ordered everyone to start hacking up the dragon meat and preserving it in the salt. He had extra baggies for the meat to be stored in and everyone put the extra rations in their separate back packs. Henry was the only one who didn't have a backpack for traveling or camping though Jack had provided him a bedroll. He felt he could carry some of the load but Jack had everything so organized it really didn't do any good to protest. Henry's bedroll went into Joe's backpack and though Henry tried to say that he could at least carry that much Joe shook off his offer with a smile citing that they were there because of him. That didn't bode over to well with Henry but Joe was right if it wasn't for him they wouldn't be in this mess. Jack decided that the best course of action was to stick together and leave the machine in the cave turned off and locked up. They covered the small cave entrance with tree branches and covered as much of the carcass as they could with branches as well. They made it look as if the dragon had crashed through the trees to fall where it did and scavengers ate the meat. Liz thought which is kind of what happened except these scavengers, themselves, cut off the meat and took it with them. After some discussion they chose to follow human instinct and travel down stream towards, hopefully, civilization. Jack, Joe, and Liz had all changed into their green camouflage gear with field jackets as it was a bit chilly. Henry wore his lab coat though it offered some protection it wouldn't be warm enough if the weather didn't hold out. The stream babbled melodically on their walk. The forest was quiet, hardly a sound transpired.

"This seems way to quiet for me." Jack said looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah, if we were back at home I would say we should look out for an ambush." Liz said agreeing.

"What should we do?" Henry whispered.

"Let's just keep an eye out and keep as quiet as possible. We don't want to upset the locals." Joe whispered back.

"I agree." Whispered Jack and Liz nodded her agreement as well. "Silence from here on out."

Henry and Joe nodded as well and they walked in silence noting the eerie feeling of the forest. The birds seemed to sit on the branches of the trees and gaze down upon them with loathing in their eyes. The trees seemed far to still as there was no breeze to move their branches. The forest animals even seemed to be hiding from the strangers in their home. After awhile Jack seemed to relax a little and Joe, Liz and Henry followed suit. Though there was the uncomfortable silence in the forest everything else seemed to be natural in this type of forest Henry thought, even though he hadn't been in a forest since he was a child. Soon the brook came upon a small bridge of wood. A road, or what might be classified as a road, crossed right in front of them.

"Which way do we go?" Henry whispered.

"I vote over the bridge following the more traveled path." Liz whispered using her tracking ability.

"When did you learn that?" Jack whispered astonished at her new skill.

"Last year on the mission to Afghanistan, remember?" Liz whispered back with a grin.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, while I had to go to that damn conference." Jack whispered back to her.

"All right people, let's get back on track. We go that way and silently." Joe whispered a little bit louder than the other two. Henry nodded and started crossing over the bridge gingerly. He wasn't quite sure it would hold his weight as small as it was. Half way over the bridge he heard it creak a little but it appeared solid enough for the rest of them. Joe motioned for Liz and she crossed as well. Joe went over the bridge and as soon as he crossed it Jack, the heaviest of the four of them went. Jack creaked the bridge the loudest but the bridge held.

"If there was a chance to ambush us it would have been there in the open." Jack whispered. "I still feel we should keep talking down to the barest minimum and talk only when absolutely necessary in low voices. Still keep an eye out though. I really don't like this unnatural quiet."

Henry, Joe, and Liz nodded their agreement and continued on their journey. Liz looked upon the beauty of the forest. The trees were bright in their colors without any signs of animal or insect damage. The air was clean, fresher than she had smelt since the rainforest years earlier. The forest floor was the Earth typical forest floor with natural debris of leaves and decayed plants. The trail they followed was clear of any debris as well, no trash or other pollution she normally associated with people. It was as if the forest itself was refusing to communicate with them by this unnatural silence. Talk about an oxymoron, thought Liz, the forest, a thing of nature, not being natural. A while later Jack stopped them to take a brief rest. They needed to refill their canteens from the meandering brook. They set up a small fire close to the stream at a small inlet clear enough of the forest floor to not create a forest fire. They cooked some of the meat and boiled water to drink. Henry complained quietly that he wasn't used to walking so much even though he went to the gym every other day it didn't feel the same. Liz and Joe just smiled knowingly at him while Jack looked like he was going to bust a gut. They continued their meal in silence though Liz did check Henry's shoes to make sure he wasn't getting blisters. They quickly packed up their small camp, putting out the fire and keeping everything as it was when they first arrived. Back on the road Liz again got that feeling of a surprise attack. She could feel someone watching her. She nodded to Jack and gave the look out sign with her fingers to her eyes.

Joe noticed the signal and whispered to Henry, "Doc, Liz says be on the look out for anything unusual. If we corral you get down in a ball at our feet, understand?"

Henry nodded and they tightened up around him. He hoped that there wasn't a trap or ambush designed on them. Liz noticed some movement in the bushes to the right of their position. She snapped her fingers twice noting the direction to Jack and the three trained military officers circled Henry, who recoiled at their feet, with their guns drawn, back to back. Jack faced the bushes looking for the threat and with a menacing glower he stared down the eyes of the perpetrator.

Chapter 5

Orlend couldn't believe his eyes. These Humans were not afraid of him, yet they were not attacking. He slowly came out of the bushes towards the Humans unsure of what he should do. They seemed agitated and threatened by him. Humans supposedly were not afraid of Elves yet they stood still waiting for him to do something. He tried to show that he was harmless by holding up his hands away from his sword. This seemed to work for the Humans slowly lowered their black things and spoke at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jack said menacingly.

Orlend was guarded. He spoke the Human tongue but their speech sounded strange to his ears.

"Jack, please relax." Liz whispered to him. She saw the nervous body language of this creature. He was very thin and as tall as Joe. He had pointed ears like an elf and his clothing was very strange. It looked as if his shirt was made of hemp and leaves to blend him into the forest, and his tights were dark green as well. His face was very handsome and his blonde hair reminded her of Orlando Bloom in Lord of the Rings.

"I mean you no harm, human." Orlend spoke at them very slowly. "I was curious about you and why you were so far into the Elvin Lands."

"You're an elf!?" exclaimed Henry getting up from his crouched position.

"Whoa! I thought killing a dragon was going to be the highlight of this adventure." Joe laughed at Jack.

Orlend was very confused. These humans spoke intelligently and very fast. He was told that humans could only comprehend language at a slow and obtuse level. "Did you say Dragon?"

"Yeah, a Dragon, I do not know what you would call it but it is very large and flies in the sky." Joe said very, very slowly to the elf.

Disgraced that they thought him to be stupid Orlend started speaking very fast to these Humans, "I am sorry. Most Human can not understand elves so I spoke slowly at you. I am on my way to see your wizard and hoped that you might take me there. Forgive me for seeming incredulous at you for killing a "dragon" is impossible so I fear you must be mistaken. Perhaps it was only a big bird." If they wanted to call an Aerial a dragon so be it.

"Well if this was a bird, I would hate to see what a dragon really looked like. It was very big, with a long neck, giant leather like wings, and a long tail with spikes on the end. It was about 100 yards long and about 20 feet high." Joe said to the elf.

"Don't forget about the mouth. It had breath that was absolutely rancid, with huge razor like teeth at least 6 inches long." Jack said, "And it snorted heat out of its big nose like it was on fire."

"What are yards and inches? I know what feet are they are what you walk with." Orlend said holding up a foot, "I do not know what that has to do with height."

"It is what we have for measurements. From here to that tree with the yellow on it is about as long as the dragon was." Joe said pointing to the tree down the path. Orlend noted the tree, again amazed that the human could see almost as well as he could. These humans must be special for the old elf saying was if you wanted to hide from a Human just move back ten spans and they couldn't see you any more the fools. "It was about as tall as this tree, and about this long were the teeth." Joe held his hands up showing the distance.

"I have a tooth in my pack." Liz said glad that she had kept it as a memento. She shrugged out of her pack looking in the pocket where she had put the tooth.

Orlend wondered about the human that spoke in a higher tone than the others. It seemed as if this human was female, yet he knew that human females were very precious and were never let out of the protection areas, even with males as an escort. There just weren't enough of them to allow them to be hurt or killed. Maybe this human was a boy who hadn't gotten his voice yet.

Liz pulled out the tooth and showed it to Orlend. He took it and examined it with awe. A real Aerial's tooth he thought. It was amazing.

"Humans have no idea what this is worth." Orlend said to himself in his native language. "This is a real Aerial's tooth and these Humans have claimed to have killed one, which is impossible. Nothing can kill an Aerial least of all a human. It is amazing. I wonder how they could have obtained such a treasure."

Liz was astonished that this elf spoke French. She responded in turn, "We do not _claim_ to have killed it. They did kill the beast when it attacked them." Liz pointed to Jack and Joe.

"You speak Elvin? How is this possible?" Orlend responded to her French speaking in the same. "My name is Orlend. I am son to King Elendendar of the forest elves, High council leader of the Elvin council and Protector of all elves in the kingdoms."

Liz realized that he was speaking his language which just happens to be French. She also realized that they had spoken English to him and he had under stood that as well.

"What language am I speaking now?" She asked Orlend in English.

"You speak the human language though I learned it differently. Have they changed the syntax and am I speaking it wrong now?" Orlend said in English clearly confused. This boy's Elvin was almost perfect in pitch and dialect. "How do you know Elvin?" He persisted changing his speech to Elvin once again.

"Forgive our rudeness. We are not from around here and did not realize your honest intentions." Henry said stepping into the conversation. He realized that the elf might be the intelligent life that they were looking for and if they didn't show him the proper decorum he might not help them. Everyone was attacking the elf and still he did not seem offended. Henry hoped that what was going on, he only understood a little French, between Liz and the elf did not jeopardize their mission.

"Yes, please forgive us. We need to speak a moment to ourselves. Excuse us." Jack said picking up on the cues from Henry.

Orlend nodded to them and stepped back among the bushes. Jack, Joe, Liz and Henry moved a little more away from Orlend further down the road, still keeping the elf in sight, but out of earshot. Henry hoped that the elf's big ears couldn't hear them.

Jack whispered to the group, "Doc just saved us back there. We don't know what to tell this elf. We don't have a story about where we came from and we can't tell him that we are from another planet. He obviously thinks we are from the _humans_ that he knows. What is this wizard that he mentioned and what were you talking to him about Liz?"

"He said that we didn't know what a treasure that tooth was and that we claimed to kill a dragon and that it was impossible to kill one and he said it in French so I spoke back telling him we did not claim, we did kill it when it attacked. He then said he was Orlend son of some king of elves. His Elvin language is the same as our French and his English, or human language, is the in the old English style. That's why he is difficult to understand. He thinks our American English is the new update of human." Liz whispered quickly back to Jack.

"OK. What do we tell him?" Joe asked in a low voice.

"How about we tell him that we are from another country across the sea?" Henry offered quietly.

"That could work. If we tell him we are stranded here, and we don't know where here is and we need help rebuilding our ship, it might answer any other questions he might ask. What do I tell him on the French thing?" Liz asked still whispering.

"That we were required to learn languages before we left and that we weren't supposed to come anywhere near here. It was just an accident." Jack whispered back.

The group went back towards the elf. Orlend heard them and knew they were talking about him yet protocol said that he should not listen. He would have to trust these humans and the fact that one of them spoke Elvin must be a good sign. He stepped forward out of the bushes.

"Please, I mean you no harm." Orlend said gently in the Human tongue. "I would ask you to kindly do me the favor of escorting me to your Wizard Hereon, for I have important news for him."

Liz responded in French/Elvin, "You do us great honor, Prince Orlend, however we are not from around here. Our land lies across the sea. We were marooned here and are looking for help to allow us to return home. We would, on the same accord, ask for your help and guidance on this matter."

"I am not sure what help I might be able to afford you. My people do not interfere with Human problems. It might be better for both of us to visit Wizard Hereon to ask his help." Orlend spoke Elvin to Liz. "I am sorry."

Liz felt awful. She really had hoped that this handsome elf would be able to help them. She said with a bright smile instead, "I understand. Perhaps we should speak Human from now on so that my friends will understand."

"He can't help us. He suggests that we head to this Wizard Hereon and ask for his help." She said to the others.

"Well, I guess it was worth a shot. Which way is the yellow brick road?" Joe said with his usual bright attitude.

"What yellow brick road?" Orlend said clearly confused.

"To go and see the Wizard." Joe said. "This way?" Joe said pointing down the road. At Orlend's nod Joe grabbed Liz's arm and started skipping down the road singing, "Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road. Cause we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz."

Henry and Jack started laughing and grabbed the others gear. They began to follow Joe and Liz. Orlend hung back unsure of what to do. Henry noticed the hesitation and said, "Do not worry about them. Joe is a good fellow. My name is Henry, but everyone calls me Doc. Jack there is kind of our leader and Liz, well, she does just about everything from medic to probably everything." He held out his hand to shake.

Orlend said surprised, "The boy is a she?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Jack said roughly.

Henry put his hand down and stopped walking. "We are sorry. We do not know the proper set of rules concerning men and women. Is there a problem with Liz being a girl?" Henry said mollifying Jack's roughness.

"I am not sure. From what I have been told women are rare. They are only seen in the company of men. The husbands in the village only allow their women to clean, cook, and care for the children and house. The fields are tended by men. Everything is done by men outside of the castle. Women send their female children to the castle once they are a certain age. There they learn how to care for men, children and so forth. They are allowed to leave the castle if they wish to marry. That I heard is rare, but I do not know the truth for they do not let "fairy folk" into the castle. I cannot tell you much more for even this is conjecture by my teachers." Orlend responded. "I personally find females just as capable as any males and sometimes better. We have Female Sight holders, what you would call witches, that tell the future. Male Elves are not allowed this power, only females may hold that honor." He said more to Jack than Henry. "That is why I am headed to the castle. I must tell Wizard Hereon what the witches told me, before it is to late."

"To late for what?" Jack asked.

"To late to save the Marble Magic and the Magical creatures of this land." Orlend said to Jack and Henry.

"What do you think Jack? Should we pass her off as a boy like he thought she was or leave her as a girl?" Henry asked.

Jack knew better than to answer for Liz. He left Doc and the elf to go speak with Joe and Liz a little further down the road, knowing that they did not hear the conversation he had had with Doc and Orlend.

"Some things have come to light that you might be interested in Liz." Jack began diplomatically.

Liz knew that voice and it did not bode well. "What?" She asked.

"It seems that human females here are scarce. They are either married by men in the village or housed up at the castle. The elf thought she was a boy. Could it be because of that silly hat you are wearing?" Jack said teasingly at her ball cap.

"Hey you know this is my favorite team. Go Rockies. With my hair up under the cap like this I could see where he could misinterpret my clothes and gender. I'm not offended. Maybe it would be wise to keep that a secret for awhile until we get the hang of the locals. That OK with you guys?" Liz said.

"As long as you don't mind being treated like a boy, I don't care." Joe said jokingly.

"If you treat me any different I'll kick you where it counts most you idiot." Liz said laughing at Joe. "Just tell Doc and Orlend to play along."

As Henry and Orlend caught up with the other three Jack explained that Liz had agreed to stay a boy like Orlend had thought. Orlend said that her name was similar to the childhood nickname Lizard or Lizzie that the human boys of the north used. She was also thin enough that any other humans they encountered would mistake her for a boy as well. Liz didn't feel that she was thin but she took it as a compliment and smiled at that. Joe started laughing and Jack cringed knowing he would never hear the last about how skinny she was.

Orlend was amazed at this woman they called Liz. She was nothing like the women he had seen in the Human villages, not that he had seen many. They were usually large, as large as most of the men, and always they wore loose clothing called dresses. The elves had similar clothing for the very old, elves that could no longer care for themselves, called frocks that were easy to slip on and off. This female had forest garb and she now was putting a pack on her back to carry. He also thought it strange that he could not see her hair. He could not see any of their hair because of the clothing that was upon their heads, except for Doc; he had his hair pulled behind to the back of his head under cloth. Doc also was different than the others in dress except the cloth on his head matched the other men even if his white did not. These were strange humans indeed.

They continued to walk in silence for awhile listening for sounds.

"Is your forest always so quiet?" Lizzie asked Orlend.

"No, it usually has the signs of life. The trees talk to one another and the forest animals scurry around making sounds all the time. I am baffled by the strangeness. Even the birds do not sing for us today." Orlend responded.

"The trees talk?" Joe asked.

"Yes, they whisper words of old and warnings of new. They can tell you a story of things long lost and times far in the past. They remember everything and are willing to tell you all you want to know if you but listen." Orlend smiled. He loved the trees. They had a wisdom that even the oldest elves could not know. "They only speak Elvin though."

"Well I guess your not talking to trees, Joe." Liz laughed.

"You can count me out too." Jack said.

"Well, I speak a little Elvin," Henry chimed in, "but I never thought about talking to them before; maybe because trees can't talk where we come from."

"You never did tell me where that was." Orlend said.

"Across the sea, and you never gave back our dragon's tooth either." Joe said to Orlend trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that's right. I believe you said something about it being worth a treasure or something?" Liz said holding her hand out for the tooth.

"It is a treasure. I am not sure how much it is worth in human coin but to us elves the marble magic in it is priceless." Orlend said pulling the tooth out from under his tunic. He reluctantly handed it over to Liz, the only honorable thing to do.

"What is marble magic?" Henry asked.

"You would not understand." Orlend responded knowing humans had all but rejected the idea of such magic.

"Try me." Henry said. "If I can understand quantum physics, magic should be a no brainier."

"Oh really, Doc?" Jack snorted. "Tell that to David Copperfield or Siegfried and Roy. I still can't figure out that white tiger trick."

"You couldn't figure out the tails on a two headed coin Jack." Joe chimed in.

"That's because there is no tails. It has only heads." Jack said.

"That's the point you can't figure it out." Joe said laughing.

"I don't get what you mean?" Jack said.

That made Joe laugh even harder and then Liz started laughing her melodic laugh as well. Orlend thought this banter between these humans quite comical. Perhaps humans were not as bad as he thought. Maybe these humans from across the sea would change the humans in this land. He also realized that no human was going to believe Liz was a boy if she laughed as beautifully as that in front of anyone else.

As they kept walking Orlend began to hum an old Elvin tune. He remembered when he was a child his father would sing to the trees when they were ailing. He could not remember the words but he did remember the melody. He looked up at the trees to confirm to them that these strangers meant no harm and that he would keep vigilant for the trees while these humans were in their home. The trees whispered back to him and gently rustled their branches in acquiescence.

Liz heard the rustle and thought that she heard the trees murmur too. _I must be crazy. The trees actually do talk._ She looked up at the trees to see if she was imagining the murmurs. Orlend heard her mental exclamation and used his telepathy towards her. _You are not crazy; the trees are frightened of you and your friends. I have reassured them that you will not harm them and they are whispering back their thanks. _Orlend was amazed that this human had telepathy. Only the nobly born Elves had telepathy and he had never heard that humans possessed the talent.

"Did you just say that in my head?" Liz whispered in Elvin to Orlend.

"Yes. How many humans have this talent?" Orlend said surprised that she would respond back out loud.

"None that I know of, I am just as surprised as you." Liz looked perplexed at Orlend and the others. "Do you think your thoughts at people?"

"Usually I try not to. Only close members of the royal family speak mind to mind that way. I heard you and thought back to you automatically. I meant no offense, please forgive me."

"None taken. I was just surprised that you heard me and I heard you. Can you try to think at the others and see if they hear you too?"

"I will try, however I think in Elvin so it maybe hard to translate it to their minds." Orlend thought at the others but they did not respond to his mind. "I do not think that their minds are listening. Perhaps you are noble and they are not."

"I don't think so. The people of our land do not have telepathy. I've only been tested for ESP and I didn't do that well." Liz said laughing at the memory of the testing procedures she endured at the hands of the government. "This is all new to me."

"Perhaps we share something that allows us to think mind to mind this way?" Orlend thought about the many devices that allow telepathy between elves if only for a short while.

"You could be right. I kept that dragon's tooth. Could that be the cause for the telepathy?" Liz whispered to Orlend in Elvin.

"I was just thinking of the many devices that we Elves have that contain Marble magic. An object that contains marble magic can enhance telepathy for those that do not have that talent abundantly. This is a tooth from an Aerial, what you call a dragon. They are creatures of marble magic. If one of the Aerial were to die, the magic would be absorbed into the ground and redistributed to the magic lands. Wizard Moreland controls the Aerial and has them protected with powerful spells. They cannot be killed and they do not grow old, so for one of them to die would be impossible." Orlend tried to explain to Liz.

Liz was confused. She had proved to this Elf that they had killed a dragon or Aerial as he called it and still he tried to tell her that it was impossible.

"Would a tooth from an Aerial cause me to have telepathy? Yes or No?" Liz said a little exasperated.

"If you had the ability to begin with the answer is yes." Orlend responded.

Jack and Joe could tell by Liz's body language that what ever conversation the Elf and she were having was irritating her. Joe knew better than to stop their conversation but Jack being the over dotting godparent couldn't leave well enough alone.

"That's enough you two. We need to establish some rules right now. One- No talking behind your team's back. That means in another language or in whispers. Two- If you have a problem bring it out into the open. No holding back secrets or nuisances. Finally three- No holding back information. If you walk with us Elf you share all information. Not to just Liz but the rest of us as well. We need to be informed here so we can anticipate and correct if a situation arises. Liz already knows the rules and she seems to have neglected to inform you so I am doing it for her. You speak Human well enough that there shouldn't be a problem telling us things and Liz knows Elvin well enough that what you cannot understand she can translate. Do you understand soldier?" Jack said to Liz sternly.

Liz suddenly felt very small. She forgot amid her new found talent that she was still part of this unit protecting Henry and trying to get home. She knew that Jack expected more from her and she had let this Handsome Elf cloud her judgment. Liz nodded to Jack and then said aloud, "I am sorry guys. I lost focus. We were discussing that I might have telepathy. It seems that this Marble magic that Orlend spoke of enhances ESP. I thought that I heard the trees murmur to us and that I thought I was going crazy. Orlend heard my thoughts and in return thought back at me. He was telling me that dragons are called Aerials and that Wizard Moreland protects them. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"That will suffice, soldier. No more talking in Elvin. Do the both of you understand?" Jack said.

Orlend nodded along with Liz. He thought that it was strange that Jack called her soldier like the humans did when they were fighting in the north. He thought that these Humans would be different for some reason. He was sorely disappointed to hear otherwise, however if this female was a soldier perhaps he would be able to convince her to bridge the gap between the Humans and the Magic folk. He could only hope.

Liz thought about what Jack had said "if a situation arises" could mean anything. They needed to be alert and ready and able to use any resource that they could and whether Jack liked it or not this Elf befriended them and he was a resource. They need to be nice to him and diplomatically approachable to his needs as well including the belief in Marble Magic.

"I've been thinking. We may not believe in magic but here it is obvious. We see elves and dragons. The trees talk, even if you didn't hear them I know I did, and we are heading towards a Wizard. We have to put our own prejudices aside and help each other and Orlend with his objective. I propose that we make a pact. We will help him and in return he will help us for good or bad, right or wrong, we all stick together. Jack you said if there are problems we need to be able to solve them. He is our best shot at blending in to the people around here. I believe that we need him just as much as he needs us. What do you think?" Liz said with conviction. Her eyes shown with the brilliance of a person with an agenda. She truly believed that they needed this elf and though she didn't know why it felt right to stick by him, no matter what, she knew that he was the only one who truly would help them get home.

"Do you really believe he can help us?" Jack queried noticing the conviction in Liz's voice and eyes.

"Yes, I do." Liz responded matter of fact. She knew Jack would believe her; hopefully Joe and Henry would too.

"Well, I don't believe in anything that doesn't have a scientific explanation, but I know that if it walks like a duck and talks like a duck it probably is a duck. I agree if Jack agrees." Joe said nodding his head.

Jack looked at Doc. He knew that Henry was really the only one who would be able to get them home. If he thought that the elf could help him they would do it. "Doc, it's up to you."

Henry looked at Liz and saw that she believed in this hocus pocus. He was still a scientist and though Joe's argument was sound there had to be a better explanation than magic. For centuries man used religion and magic as an excuse for the unexplained. When science caught up to the technology or technology caught up to the science all the excuses changed and this could be no different. He was a prime example. No one believed that time travel was possible until he proved it possible but in this case it was inter-dimensional travel. He also knew that was Earth, and this was not Earth. Henry believed he was an open minded scientist and though there was not an explanation readily available, magic would have to do for now. He certainly didn't think that this elf would be able to help them with the machine but he would be able to help them in customs and taboos. That was more important right now than where the metal might be located. They were obviously superior in weaponry and the elf was clearly no threat to the others. He trusted the other's judgment and if they wanted to he was willing to agree to this pact. Henry sighed and responded, "When in Rome, but I want one condition. If at any time you guys feel that we are in danger or that something isn't jiving you hang this guy out to dry. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Jack answered.

"Agreed." Joe responded.

"It's unanimous. I'll hang him myself if need be." Liz said smiling.

Orlend couldn't believe his ears. Not only were these humans democratically making decisions but they were listening to a female who chose the side of "fairy" over Human. He really didn't know what they meant by "hang" but it could not be good. He would be as honest as the Elvin laws allowed him to be. He was beginning to believe the old witches were right. Change was coming and he hoped that these humans were there for the better of the lands and not the ones that would be destroying them. Already he could see the way they behaved as being better than the humans he had to ambassador to. They spoke intelligently and much faster than any Human he had met.

"I agree to this pact as well. If you need me and I need you I see no reason as to why we can not help each other. It will be dark soon and traveling in the woods at night is not a wise idea. There is a small clearing down the road and it is by a stream." Orlend said to the group.

"Good idea. We'll stop there for the night and continue on in the morning. How far do you think it is from there to the castle?" Jack asked.

"If we continue at the pace you have set it should be another day. We might even get there before the sun sets tomorrow." Orlend said.

Before long the group made it to the spot that Orlend suggested. They went about putting up the two tents and building a fire. They remembered Orlend's communion with the trees and used only dead wood that had fallen off the trees for firewood. Orlend went into the forest and brought back many assorted vegetation for them to eat. They chose rations to supplement and asked if Orlend if he ate meat. When he said that the elves only ate meat when an animal has died they broke out the dragon meat.

"This is delicious meat. What type is it?" Orlend asked savoring the richness of the meat.

Joe laughed. "It is Aerial meat. The one we supposedly can't kill."

"What do you think of the taste? I added some dried onions and poultry seasoning. The salt we found preserves it well but makes it a little too salty. I wish we had more pepper to control the saltiness." Liz said.

"What is pepper?" Orlend asked.

"I think I have some left in my mess kit." Doc said pulling out his pack. He found the little pepper pack and handed it to Liz.

"Thank you, doc. This definitely will make it taste better." Liz sprinkled a little of the cracked black pepper into the stew. "Hold out you hand, Orlend." Orlend held his hand out to her. She then sprinkled a little into the palm of his hand. He licked his hand curiously. It tasted like the white pall berries that the farmers discarded because they were too bitter.

"I think these are white pall berries. They grow on a wild bush in the plains. Most farmers think they are to bitter and chop them up for burning. They mostly grow on the pains of the humans. We will pass some of them on the way to the castle." Orlend told them.

The pepper made the stew better and Joe pulled out a little harmonica. He began playing a light tune to relax by the fire with. Henry remembered the tune as Dixie an old southern classic. Liz lay back against Jack and Jack paternally wrapped his arms around her. Orlend thought this peculiar behavior for Humans. He was always told that men were unmindful towards their females. They were used for procreation only and not to care for. The castle cared for the women and those men that deemed certain females worthy would take them to their village homes. To see these males respect this female showed that this girl was something special and perhaps he should treat her with reverence. The wizard will certainly want to know about this special woman even though they choose to keep her gender hidden. Should they were to run into any troops on the way to the castle her identity would cause alarm and that wouldn't help him or these outsiders any.

Liz saw the concern on Orlend's face and looked to Jack. He picked up her subtle cue and removed his arms from around her.

"I see that you object to me holding Liz. Why would that be?" Jack asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"I do not object to your affection for her. The Humans that I have been in contact with, as an ambassador, treat females different than we Elves. You care for her as a father would care for his son. That is well and I hope that if we should run into any troops they see her as a son and not a female to play with." Orlend said trying to explain the seriousness of their situation. If these Humans could not pass her off as a boy things could get out of hand and Orlend was sure that the death count would be disastrous. He had tasted the meat of an Aerial and knew that they had told him the truth of killing it. The little black things they carried were dangerous enough to kill an invincible beast so troops of Humans would be of little concern to these people. He just hoped that they were as open minded as they seem to be and maybe they would be able o change things for the better.

"They better damned well think she is ours and "play with" doesn't sound good to any of us." Jack said with forcefulness.

"How do they treat women here?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, you said they keep them in the castle or inside houses all the time." Joe chirped in.

"They treat women as vassals for child birthing. I do not wish to speak ill of your race, however you do not seem to represent them ill-graciously. I hope that you can change their views." Orlend said sincerely.

"That really isn't what we are here for, Orlend. We just want to get the materials to get back home." Liz said. "I agree with you, being a woman, that it is a horrible practice, however we cannot change their society. It would be wrong to force our views upon them as it is wrong for them to force their views on females. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"No, but three left do." Joe teased.

"Joe, be serious here. If they find out Liz is a woman we might have to protect her as well as Doc. That makes our job twice as hard." Jack chided Joe.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Should anybody try to hurt Liz; I'll be the first to open a can of whoop ass on them." Doc proclaimed.

"Why worry about what might happen. Liz can certainly take care of herself. Let's just cross that "T" when we get to it. I am more worried that these "Humans" are primitive, technologically bereft, and won't be able to help us." Joe responded.

"That would suck." Doc said smiling.

"More than suck." Liz said smirking.

"Vacumized!" Jack said with a hearty laugh. "OK. We will deal with that as it comes and pray to the gods above that we have a modern magic man versus a prehistoric Merlin."

"I hope that it's OK with you guys if I get some sleep?" Doc said with a yawn.

"I agree. Let's all turn in. We need a good nights sleep for the long walk tomorrow. Same arrangements as before. Where are you planning on laying your head, Orlend?" Jack asked.

"I sleep in the trees. They will keep me warmer than your fire." Orlend answered.

"Well, if you don't need it, bank it Joe." Jack ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Joe saluted.

"Night Sir." Doc saluted.

Jack halfheartedly saluted back shaking his head at the two. Liz had moved into his tent and he watched Orlend climb up the tall tree with skill and grace that amazed him.

Joe banked the fire to coals and they both went to their tents to sleep.


End file.
